Autocracy of Chrysanthea
(The following is old lore, and is presented here for archival purposes. For all practical purposes, this nation does not exist, and has never existed.) The Autocracy of Chrysanthea (founded 15 Pharast, 1007 AC) is a vassal state of the Kingdom of Egron. Their leader is Autocrat Baranya Hawall, and their capital is [[New Haven|'New Haven']]. History The Autocracy of Chyrsanthea was founded in 1007 AC by Baranya Hawall and the Haven Expeditionary Force. Though the nation was founded in Pharast, it would not come to be called Chrysanthea until Desnus of that year. Geography The Autocracy of Chrysanthea extends from the Bay of Lanmiriel to its west, into the Fehér Desert to the East, and onto the coasts of Sun Lake to the north. Settlements New Haven: The capital of Chrysanthea, New Haven is also the center of Shelynite influence in Iakresh, and possibly in all of the Known Lands of Oustomia. Solais: A sleepy town situated on the southern side of Lake Anor'ael (also known as Sun Lake). Known for their imports of dyes and incense. Places of Interest The Cathedral of the Many-Splendored Songbird: The religious center of the Shelynite faith on the continent of Iakresh. While Autocrat Hawall is officially the Cardinal, nearly all of the day-to-day business of the cathedral is overseen by junior priests. The Blank Obelisk: A curious glass spire located in the Fehér Desert, within Chrysanthean holdings. Briefly destroyed during a fight with the Sun Clan girtablilu, the obelisk was later remade with magic. Fort Magány: A military outpost located in the Fehér Desert. Government Chrysanthea, for all intents and purposes, is a duchy of the Kingdom of Egron in all but name. The ruler, the Autocrat, is considered of equal rank to a duke or duchess, but with few of the noble privileges of such a title. In practice, Autocrat Hawall leads with a gentle hand, allowing her citizens a fair amount of autonomy and encouraging citizens to follow their callings... so long as those callings are not harmful to others. The Autocrat Baranya Hawall is Autocrat; outside of the word of King WIlliam Egron, her word is law. Most of the day-to-day rigors of rule, however, are handled by the Autocracy's various Ministries. Chrysanthea's Ministries Ministry of Internal Affairs The kitsune summoner Renyatta is Chrysanthea's Minister of Internal Affairs; her role is that of go-between for the common citizen and the Autocrat. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The tiefling technocrat Scharp Ramiel is CHrysanthea's Ambassador; his duties involve maintaining good relations between Chrysanthea and various foreign powers. Ministry of Religious Affairs Burbon Thurum, a Angraddan warpriest, is Chrysanthea's Minister of Religious Affairs. While one would expect this position to be filled by a Shelynite, the Autocrat specifically chose Minister Thurum because of his lack of affiliation with Chrysanthea's majority religion, so as to give a voice to minority faiths in the nation. Ministry of Magic Tsuchimikado Hucel-ge, an enigmatic Sheng warrior, is Chrysanthea's Minister of Magic, despite not being any sort of magic-user at all. Nevertheless, he is extremely efficient at his job, which involves overseeing arcane projects and regulations within the autocracy. Ministry of Information The "Ministry of Information" is a euphemism for Chrysanthea's spy ring, overseen by the halfling technocrat Quill. His job revolves around relaying vital secrets to the Autocrat, including foreign intelligence. Ministry of Finance Elena Hawall, neé Moscovi, is Chrysanthea's Minister of Finance. Her duties involve securing and maintaining trade routes and contracts, both foreign and domestic. Military The Chrysanthean military, occasionally referred to as the Lion's Guard and very infrequently as the Ministry of Defense, is the Autocracy's first line of defense against foreign aggression. In lieu of numbers, the Lion's Guard aims to keep a small force of well-disciplined, well-equipped soldiers on standby at any given time, only conscripting forces in times of open war. Notable Military Officers Chrysanthea's highest ranking general is Arianne Lecuyér, an inquisitor of Iomedae and Ragathiel. Other ranking military officers include Captain Ardo Visalian, who serves as Chysanthea's Marshal; Captain Ayela, who serves as Chrysanthea's Enforcer; and Lieutenant Solas Shieldbearer, who serves as Chrysanthea's Warden. AgathiServ Phlogiston Solutions A state-sponsored and funded tinkering collective, AgathiServ Phlogiston Solutions has been tasked with modernizing Chrysanthea's armed forces with the latest in steam armor and vehicles. Their debut project, the Agathiserv SAM-001 "Panthera" steam armor, showed that between them, the various technocrats that make up AgathiServ have that it takes to bring Chrysanthea's army into the new millenium. The Panthera The Agathiserv SAM-001 "Panthera" steam armor, also known as "Project Ezekiel" or "Zeke" for short, is the crown jewel of Chrysanthea's steam infantry. Standing sixty and a half feet tall and weighing approximately 120 tons, it towers most entities on any given battlefield. The Panthera can seat two, a pilot and a co-pilot; while Zeke is capable of being deployed without a co-pilot, its battlefield effectiveness is severely lowered, as it cannot make full use of its shoulder-mounted rifle. The Panthera was created with one pilot in mind; the Autocrat of Chrysanthea, Baranya Hawall. The Interceptor The AgathiServ SAM-002 "Interceptor" steam armor, currently in development, is intended to serve as Chrysanthea's elite military issue. Religion A sizable plurality of Chrysantheans worship Shelyn; many colonial settlers arrive in Chrysanthea eager to be in their religion's center of influence, and be ruled by their goddess' suzerain. Other good and neutral deities make up most of Chrysanthea's other offically recognized religions; the most popular of these are Iomedae and Shelyn. Many Northern Chrysantheans (those who live in and around Solais) worship Erastil. Dwarves favor Torag; dragonborn favor Apsu; thriae favor Pharasma and Erecura. Unofficially, Asmodeus, Zon-Kuthon, and various archdukes of Hell are worshipped in the dark corners of the nation, where the autocracy's control is weakest. The Sun Clan girtablilu worship the sun, which they call Aomada. Society In general, Chrysantheans are hard-working, industrious people who enjoy pursuing artistic endeavors. Most common folk in Chrysanthea know at least one craft or are skilled in one instrument; some are trained in several of these. Inhabitants Egronian Humans As to be expected from a territory founded and funded by the Kingdom of Egron, the majority of Chrysanthea's people are humans from the aforementioned kingdom. Northern Humans A small amount of civilized Northern Humans, refugees from the Autocrat's collapsed hometown of Argent Pass, have come to Chrysanthea, led there by current Minister of Finance Elena Hawall. Dragonborn A small number of formerly nomadic native dragonborn, intrigued by the outlanders' civilization, have settled down and joined the newcomers in their cities. Most of these dragonpeople speak Northern Iakresh and Draconic exclusively. Thriae A colony of thriae inhabit Chysanthean lands; some Chrysanthean men occasionally are drawn to this colony; none return. This is accepted by the Chrysantheans for various reasons, and those who would seek to join the thriae colony are thoroughly warned of the consequences beforehand. Category:Stub Category:Old Lore